dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
The Assassin is the seventh base class released(on March 18, 2014) in Dragon Nest. It is decribed as the first class to use two mechanics: A stealth mechanic, which allows attacks while hidden from sight, and a cooldown charging mechanic, which allows the cooldown of skills to be prolonged in exchange for damage boosts depending on the amount of time added to that skill's cooldown. Background Assassins are melee combat specialists who use Scimitars and Crooks to attack enemies at blinding speeds. He is also adept in fending off enemies from a distance using chains and shurikens. One main feature of Assassins is his ability to meld into the shadows and strike while unnoticed, and can evade incoming attacks with ease. Personality-wise, the Assassin possesses a split personality, which is due to Illusion possessing his body. This results in the Assassin being able to use Illusion's skills in combat, but doing so puts him at risk of being taken over by him. Illusion has claimed that he is the future self of the Assassin, a fact proven true. He befriended a girl named Lunaria, and part of his storyline includes a talking ninja cat named Shadow Neko, who communicates with him and teaches him skills. Early on, he is subject to Lunaria's time travel and warping abilities which she cannot control, and is frustrated by the lack of answers he is getting from her. Eventually, he decides that he is going to stick with her in his journey no matter what. Uncovering more truths about himself, he discovers that Illusion met Lunaria at an unspecified time 10 years ago. Drawn to Lunaria's mysterious presence, he decided to help Lunaria in her quest to enter the Monolith. When they finally reached the Monolith and Lunaria managed to open it, as a gift to Illusion for helping her, Lunaria gave her "Alteria Essence" ,which grants her the power to travel through time at will ,to Illusion. However, Illusion couldn't stand Lunaria leaving him. Right before she entered the Monolith, he pulled her out and jumped through time, to a time where the Monolith was not yet open.But Lunaria's destiny and only purpose was to enter the Monolith, so she ran away from Illusion to find another way to open the Monolith. She could still time travel, but could no longer control it without the Essence. In order to find Lunaria, Illusion became the 4th Apostle, an organization loyal to the Red Dragon, King Feather, so that he can use the strength of the Apostles and the Dragon Followers to find Lunaria. Feather himself was also very interested in her, and he ordered Illusion to bring her to him. Illusion located Lunaria in Lotus Marsh, but while he was talking to Karahan, Lunaria suddenly appeared and Karahan moved to capture her. Illusion and Karahan fought, and taking advantage of a gap, the former grabbed Lunaria and fled. Due to this, Illusion was seen as a traitor and was ordered to be killed. While escaping from the forces pursuing him, Illusion was gravely injured. Lunaria could not bear seeing her partner die, as such she jumped through time, back into the past, where our current timeline takes place. After the Assassin finishes his second specialization trial, Illusion suddenly seizes full control of him and goes on a hunt for Lunaria. Eventually confronting Karahan, he manages to take Lunaria with him and do a time jump back to the period where Assassin is about to be possessed by Illusion. Illusion quickly kills his past self again, and refuses to forgive Lunaria for deceiving him. Soon after, Assassin is back in control of his own body again. He tracks down Illusion, who has truly separated from him at this point, at Dragon Follower Base, and defeats him once and for all. Illusion taunts Assassin that both of them are the same, and that their fate could not be changed, before disintegrating. With this, Assassin is truly himself, free of Illusion's control. He manages to talk with Lunaria one final time at Riverwort Wharf, where she apologizes for not telling Assassin about the whole truth. She decides to "free" Assassin of his fate, but before elaborating further, she disappears. History One day, one moment, was all it took to change a life. The Assassin was training at a secluded hilltop when a noise downhill stopped his training short. Curious, he made his way to the commotion and saw a lady and a man at the foot of the hill. Humans were a rare sight in this spot, much less one covered in arrows and blood. The strange bloodied man caught sight of the Assassin and staggered up, his gaze burning. The Assassin caught the fleeting crazed bloodlust in the stranger’s eyes and instinctively drew a defense position but it was too late. The cloaked stranger had disappeared… inside of him! The Assassin fell onto his knees, his heart hammering like crazy against his ribs as his mind tried to make sense of everything. “Struggle all you can. I will always be inside you.” There it was! The voice of the cloaked stranger was inside his head! Who is he and what is going on?! Overview Abilities : For a complete list of the skills available for this class, see Assassin Skills. *Assassins are influenced by STR and AGI. Equipment : For a complete list of equipment available for this class, see Assassin Equipment. *Scimitars List *Daggers List *Crooks List Specialization At level 15 all classes have the possibility to specialize in the abilities they desire, to later power them up further when leveling up. The following are the specializations available for the Assassin class. Chaser Possesses assassination weapons that have been handed down from Ancient times. He hides his weapons surreptitiously in his clothes and uses them to finish off his enemies instantly. Bringer Bringer is the guide of light and darkness. He has 2 faces, light and dark. Skill List Assassin *Speedy Cut: Assault and slash enemy. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, cool time charging (CTC) count increases by 1. :: CD 6sec :: Lv1: 121%+4 :: Lv21: 234%+10944 :: Lv24: 244%+14109 :: Note: CTC means, that you will get to use the skill one more time, if u don't use the skill after the CD is completed. :: For all CTC skills, lv1-5 = 0 ctc count, lv6-10 = 1 ctc count, lv11 above = 2 ctc cound. :: *Piercing Star: Gather chi on hand and throw a spinning shuriken in the frontal direction. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. Piercing effect. :: CD 8sec :: Lv1: 201%+4 :: Lv21: 426%+12160 :: Lv24: 440%+15677 :: *Dirty Tricks: Throw soil to interfere with enemy’s field of view, leap forward and strike enemy by pressing "Normal Attack". :: CD 10sec :: Lv1: 221%+4 :: Lv21: 468%+13376 :: Lv24: 484%+17244 :: *Fan of Edge: Rotate the body to push away surrouding enemies and throw 6 kunai to surrounding enemies :: CD 12sec :: Lv1: 254%+15 :: Lv21: 467%+29361 :: Lv23: 476%+34798 :: Note: apparently, you can deal all 6 hits on large-sized boss. Total dmg is 6 times the board damage! :: *Shadow Hand: Project shadow and create shockwave with high superarmor break. :: CD 15sec :: Lv1: 326%+14 :: Lv21: 685%+25466 :: Lv22: 693%+27730 :: *Triple Edge: While dashing, press "normal attack" to throw 3 kunai while moving. :: CD 12sec :: Lv1: 49%+5 :: Lv21: 100%+3821 :: *Sprint: While jumping, press "Jump" again to execute another jump. :: CD 5sec :: *Feint: Recover HP on near death condition. :: Max HP 10% recovery; invincible for 3sec upon activation :: Lv1: CD 300 :: Lv7: CD 240 :: Lv7+1: CD 230 :: *Raid: When you and your party member deal crit dmg, throw smoke bomb which can deal 10% additional damage. The additional dmg is not affected by the element of weapon. Duration 300sec :: CD 10sec. :: *Tumbling: Press arrow key twice or shift+arrow key to evade attack and tumble to the corresponding direction. :: Lv1: CD 6sec :: Lv5: CD 2.6sec :: *Fake Clog: Evade enemies’ attack and leave a barrel which can induce debuff. Enemies which are affected by the debuff will receive critical damage when being hit. :: Lv1: CD 20sec :: Lv7: CD 11sec :: *Aerial Evasion: While being floated by attack, press "jump" to adjust your position in air. :: Lv1: 30sec :: Lv6: 12sec :: *Swipe: Press “special attack” near a knock-down target and continuously attack it. :: CD 3sec. :: Lv1: 317% :: *Gore Kick: Press “special attack” to do a roundhouse kick and knock back enemies :: CD 0sec :: Lv1: 66% :: *Circle Gore: Press “special attack” while jumping to spin and attack enemy with right leg. :: CD 6sec. :: Lv1: 198%. :: *Leap: Press “special attack” near stunned enemies to kick the target into the air with both legs :: CD 3sec :: Lv1: 198% :: *Smoke: While being knockdown, press "Normal Attack" to wake up and throw smoke screen to knockback surrouding enemies. :: CD 16sec :: Lv1: 198% Chaser *Open Edge: Throw kunai which will knockback targets. :: CD 9sec :: Lv1: 498%+139 :: Lv16: 780%+40329 :: Lv 19: 813%+52173 *Applause: Use chain sickles from both sides to sweep the enemies in front. :: Reduce targets' phy and mag def by 10%. Duration 10sec. :: CD 13sec :: Lv1: 667%+174 :: Lv16: 1071%+32822 :: Lv18: 1093%+39031 *Rake: Throw multiple shuriken in a fan-shaped manner. The shuriken will return to the caster and deals additional dmg. Piercing effect :: CD 18sec :: Lv1: each shuriken 125%+53 :: Lv16: each shuriken 192%+9043 :: Lv18: each shuriken 196+10744 :: Note: Total 5 shuriken, 10 hits. *Rain Drop: Crows take to the air and rain kunai down. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. :: Dark elemental. :: CD 20sec :: Lv1: Each kunai 141%+190 :: Lv11: Each kunai 191%+5187 :: Lv15: Each kunai 199%+7366 :: Note: each bird deals 8 hits. *Punishment: Spin the body and leap up high. Swing Chain sickles to hit the enemies 3 times. :: Reduce targets' phy and mag def by 10%, duration 15sec :: CD 24sec :: Lv1: 1260%+2032 :: Lv11: 1885%+49891 :: Lv13: 1951%+59996 :: Note: the def reduction debuff is stackable with that from applause. *The End (Level 40 Ultimate): Possessed by madness, chaser releases chains which slow movement speed of targets by 50%. After that, throw a lot of kunai from air towards the ground. :: Invincible for 2sec while in air. :: CD 125sec :: Lv1: Each kunai deals 222%+535 :: Lv2: Each kunai deals 228%+2254 *Shift Blow: Move forward and swiftly punch enemies continuously :: CD 10sec :: Lv1: 448%+94 :: Lv16: 702%+27319 :: Lv19: 732%+35343 *Flame Locust: Kick and knock back frontal enemies. After that, execute a roundhouse kick to launch the target into the air. Can be activated by "Special Attack" when tumbling. :: Lv1: 415%+132, CD 12sec :: Lv6: 486%+2398, CD 10sec :: Lv11: 558%+12930, CD 8sec :: Lv16: 629%+24568, CD 6sec :: Lv18: 640%+29207, CD 6sec :: Note: CD reduce by 2sec at lv6,11,16. *Blade Runner: Dash forward and launch enemies into the air with elbow. After hitting, the caster disappears and re-appears in the air, knocking down enemies with his fist. :: CD 13sec :: Lv1: 435%+169 :: Lv16: 695%+22675 :: Lv17: 702%+24722 *Mortal Blow: Disappear after knocking back nearby enemies. After that, reappear in the air, spin his body and slashes down from above. When skill level reaches 6 and 11, CTC count increases by 1. :: Fire elemental :: CD 18sec :: Lv1: 636%+915 :: Lv11: 861%+24862 :: Lv15: 898%+35184 *Izuna Drop: Suck surrounding enemies up into the air, leap to the air and dropping them back to the ground, inducing big explosion. :: CD 24sec :: Lv1: 1203%+1847 :: Lv11: 1799%+45552 :: Lv13: 1863%+54779 *Cripple Punisher (Level 40 Ultimate): Use the power of illusion and enter berserk stealth state. Under berserk stealth state, attack speed increases by 30%. :: Under stealth status, ‘normal attack’ is changed to a berserk attack and using ‘special attack’ allow you to dash forward quickly. Duration 10sec. :: CD 125sec. :: Lv1: Each berserk attack deal 795%+4012 . :: Lv2: Each berserk attack deal 813%+16902 . *Receive Edge: When being attacked by enemies in air, counter-attack by pressing 'normal attack' and throwing 3 kunai before regaining position. :: Lv1: Each kunai 88%+28, CD 30sec :: Lv6: Each kunai 133%+2631, CD 25sec (each lvl reduce 1sec CD) *Fade: Fade into darkness. Remove all aggro on himself within 5m. While in this state, the dmg he deal increases but dmg received by him is increased. Duration 5sec. :: CD 20sec :: Lv1: Attack increase 10%; receive 10% additional damage :: Lv11: Attack increase 35%; receive 35% additional damage :: Lv11+1: Attack increase 37.5%; receive 37.5% additional damage *Illusion Step: While tumbling, press jump to release a shadow in that direction and move forward one more time. :: Invincible for 0.5sec. :: Lv1: CD 15sec :: Lv6: CD 10sec *Access Chain: Throw chain sickle to the front and attack enemies. While chasing targets, execute additional attack by pressing "Normal Attack". :: Lv1: 277%+159, CD 20sec :: Lv5: 344%+7695, CD 16sec :: Lv5+1: 395%+11859, CD 15sec :: Note: this is another movement skill. *Burning Call: Exploding surrouding enemies and himself, disappear with ashes and reappear behind the enemies. While using other skills, this skill can be also activated by pressing “Jump”. :: Lv1: 271%+3, CD 12sec :: Lv6: 350%+51, CD 9.5sec (each level reduce 0.5sec CD) :: Lv9: 378%+80, CD 8sec *Dedicate Shadow: Sacrifice shadow to reduce magical damage and recover Hp when receiving magical damage. Duration 3sec. :: CD 45sec. :: Lv1: 50% magical damage reduction; 10% max HP recovery :: Lv4: 65% magical damage reduction; 25% max HP recovery :: Lv4+1: 70% magical damage reduction; 30% max HP recovery *Dedicate Crow: Sacrifice crow and grant a damage boosting buff to party members. Enemies with HP higher than 30% will receive additional damage. Duration 15sec. :: CD 90sec :: Lv1: every 1% of HP grants additional 0.6% of additional dmg. :: Lv4: every 1% of HP grants additional 0.9% of additional dmg. :: Lv4+1: every 1% of HP grants additional 1.0% of additional dmg. References *Seventh Class Discussion, Dragon Nest China Server Forums. (in Chinese), February 19, 2013. Accessed March 21, 2013. *"New Class Assassin: First Official Video and Image of Assassin!!", Dragon Nest Freedom Server Forum at MMOSite. February 18, 2013, Last Updated June 15, 2013. *"Dragon Nest Assassin Skills: Preliminary Skill Description", Dragon Nest MMOSite News. June 27, 2013. *"The New Assassin Class", DN SEA. March 19, 2014. Category:Classes Category:Base Classes